Brielus Gawey: The Rise and Fall
by Valkynaz
Summary: Brielus Gawey, a former farmhand, is now a major crimelord who gets wrapped up in murder, robbery, skooma, corruption and riches. Find out the true meaning of "What Goes Up, Must Come Down". Rated T for: Strong Violence, Adult Themes.
1. Prologue

Brielus Gawey: The Rise and Fall

Prologue

"You lying curr!"

"I'm not lying! I be tellin' the truth, Marlin," Aenar laughed, taking a swig of his frothy mead, then wiping off his upper lip "You'd expect less from a former barbarian?"

Olav's Tack and Tap was booming. Customers were filing in like sardines. Most occupants were the poorer citizens of Bruma, all huddling in front of the stone fireplace, trying to escape Bruma's notorious cold, winter nights. Older residents were singing alcohol-fuel songs, laughing and spilling their mead. Families were having dinner, expensive venison with side dishes of sweetrolls and cheese wheels.

"Hey, I find it hard to believe that you, a fifty-something year old could've taken down 2 ogres at once" Merlin scoffed, reaching for a sweetroll.

"Ask my son!" Aenar snapped. Merlin took a huge bite out of the sweetroll and rolled his eyes "Me an' Odmi were huntin' down south were we spotted some ogres. They saw us, an' lunged at us! So I took my longsword an' slit both of their throats!" Aenar then gulped down the rest of his mead, and then took a bite out of a sweetroll."

The blizzard that had brewed near Bruma was whipping the city walls and buildings. It was the heart of winter, and Bruma were lucky enough to foresee the intense blizzard. All Brumans were safely sleeping in their beds or partying at Olav's Tack and Tap. Then, there was thumping at the door. Olav stumbled to the door, still intoxicated, and looked out the window.

"Who...erm...Who is it?" Olav hiccupped, holding on the door handle to keep himself from falling down.

"Hello," A figure in fur armour asked, folding his arms, breathing out steam "I'm a traveller who got caught out in the storm, may I seek refuge in your tavern?"

"Well why...why not?" Olav laughed as he swung open the door "Hello, my name is Olav and...and I welcome you to my ta-" Olav didn't finish his sentence, as he fell to the ground unconscious from a blow to the head. The fur figure sheathed his wooden club, pulled a hood over his head, and signalled for people to enter. 6 Hooded figures stormed in with silver shortswords drawn. By this point, people were screaming and calling for help. Tables were being flipped and everyone was trying to run outside.

"ENOUGH!" The hooded figure bellowed. He casually walked over Olav unconscious body and into the centre of the room "You people, need not fear me. I am simply one of you. I work, I cook, and I act normal" The figure walked over to a wooden table, picking up a fresh, green apple.

"You people like to share secrets, no?" The figure questioned the whole room, taking a bite of the apple. There was silence in the room, everyone glancing at one another "Well think of me as your...friend. I want to know where the famous Imperial Legion Soldier Hieronymous Lex's house is located. Does anyone know?" More silence. The hooded figure smiled malevolently to himself, taking a bite out the crisp apple.

"Anyone know?" The hooded figure asked, very calmly and smoothly. He walked over to a middle aged beggar. The hooded figure laughed deviously, dropped his apple and pulled a glass dagger from his boot. He grabbed the beggar by his jaw, and as quickly as he drew his blade, the slashing of his throat was even quicker. The beggar fell onto his side, producing a pool of warm, crimson blood. The entire room was silent. No fidgeting, loud breathing or even creaking from the old floor boards.

"Now, unless you want to end up like this," the hooded figure started, rolling the deceased beggar on to his back with his foot "I suggest you tell me what I want to know!" No one answered, which made the hooded figure laugh even more deviously. His malevolent sneer had turned into a stern, yet angry face.

"My patience has worn away with you peasants. Men, now!" The hooded figured hissed, pointing towards the frightened people. The men started to approach the people, with a bloodlust. Throats were being slit, blood was being spilt, torsos were getting impaled, yet no one could hear the screams of death and pain that were coming from the tavern.

The figure removed his hood, and walked over the dead bodies and next to a bar tabled, with blood splashed all over it. He reached for a cloth, and wiped his face and his blade from the sweat and blood. He dropped the cloth on a Nords, dead body. He signalled for his men to leave the bloody tavern. Just as the assailants were leaving, Olav came to.

"You...won't get away...with this," Olav panted, looking around the body-infested room "You'll be...caught soon enough". The figure stopped walking, and turned to the fatigued person. He crouched beside him, and laughed.

"I will and I can," the person jeered, sheathing his blade "But I ask you to remember this name". The figure stood up, and walked towards the door. He turned to Olav with a grin on his face.

"_Brielus Gawey"_


	2. The Beginning

Beginnings

"Farm boy! Get over here, now!"

Brielus stood up, stretching his back muscles. He pulled a white cloth from his back pocket and wiped his face of dirt and sweat. He ran his fingers through his short, brown hair and sighed. The sun was setting, and the remaining sunlight gleamed beautifully off Lake Rumare. He walked over to a bench next to the stabled, and placed the rake down, leaning it against the wall. He grabbed his blue cloth shirt off the bench and put it on. He walked tirelessly around the stable and into the hut.

"Thank Azura you finally came," Snak gra-Bura snapped, turning from her desk "I thought I would be ninety before you'd enter! YOU are making dinner, so help Restita cook!". It was understandable, seeing as she has so much paperwork to do from all the horses being bought from the Imperial Legion. She was never this stingy; it's only because of the tedious writing and calculating.

Brielus walked over to the kitchen, where Restita was cooking soup. Restita Statlilia was a commoner that worked at the stables all her life. She was good at keeping the horses in the stable and making really good meals. Brielus and Restita were always good friends, and always helped each other out.

"What meal are we preparing today?" Brielus said, putting on an apron, rubbing his hands together and reaching for the kitchen knife.

"I don't know" Restita frowned, sctratching her head "I've never seen or smelt anything like it"

"It's horse meat" Snak blurted, not even looking up from her desk.

"Horse meat?" Restita questioned, turning to Snak "How'd you know what it was?"

"I didn't," Snak, stammered, trying to hide something "I...I'm just presuming what it is"

"Hmph," Restita said, turning to slice some carrots "Brielus, you can cut up the onion, I'm making _horse_ meat stu". Brielus grabbed a chopping board and placed it on the table. He then picked up a mild, red onion and started to dice them into squares. When he finished, he dropped them into a pot with boiling water. Then, there was a knock at the door.

"You two stay there," Snak ordered "I'll answer the door". Snak strolled to the door, and opened it to see a young Redguard.

"Umm, hello," the Redguard started, and sounded like he was scared "I'm Lewis, you sold me a chestnut horse about 3 weeks ago. Well, this morning, I saw one of my fellow occupants of the Gottshaw inn steal my horse! I've known him for a bit, and he said he was going back to the Skingrad Fighters Guild after completing a job near Gottshaw. So, I was wondering if you could help me locate my horse?"

"Sorry, Redguard," Snak jeered "But we don't do these kind of things. Bug the Imperial Legion or Town guards, but not here!" Snak was about to slam the door out of rage, but the Redguard put his foot in the doorway.

"Please," the Redguard pleaded "I have gold. Lots of it! Just help me find my dear horse!" Snak stopped to think, and faced Lewis again.

"What makes you think one of us can help you?"Snak questioned "What if one of us gets killed? Who will help out?" Lewis looked down in sadness, and then turned around. As Brielus watched, he couldn't help but feel sorry for the young Redguard. He took off his apron and stormed after the Redguard, before Snak shut the door.

"LEWIS, WAIT," Brielus yelled. Lewis turned around; facing him "I'll find your horse".

"You will?" Lewis laughed, excitedly.

"NO YOU WON'T" Snak yelled, walking up behind him "What if you get killed? All you know is how to clean up manure and grow crops!"

"I was taught some moves from my grandfather," Brielus replied, confidently "He was in the Blades, after all". Snak looked at Brielus carefully. She wasn't prepared to let him go.

"Fine. But if you die, I'll personally make sure you are fed to the horses!" Snak said, going back into the stone hut. After a minute or so, she returned with a rusty, iron shortsword that had been chipped and very blunt. "Take this. It's not an akavari katana, but at least it's something". Snak handed Brielus the sword and an old, worn out scabbard.

"Wow, thank you sir," Lewis said, shaking Brielus' hand with both hands "I will make sure you are payed handsomely!"

"You aren't going now," Snak ordered "You'll be leaving tomorrow morning. Now come inside and make dinner!" Brielus nodded and started to walk inside. He stopped.

"Lewis," Brielus began "Where are you going to stay? It'll start getting dark by the time you're halfway"

"No need to worry," Lewis laughed "I've got a room at the King and Queen Tavern. Meet me there once you've found my horse" Then, Lewis turned away from the inn and walked towards the great gate. Brielus nodded, and followed Snak inside the hut.


	3. The Hunt

The Hunt

Brielus awoke to the noise of sizziling. He rubbed his eyes, and sat up. He looked around, and saw Restita cooking duck eggs. He stood up and stumbled over to the washing basin.

"Good morning!" Restita said, cheerfully. The food she made always smelled good. The aroma could be smelt throughout the whole stable. Brielus started to wash his face at the basin. He felt bits of something in the water, but just thought it was in his imagination. He was incredibly thirsty, so he took a drink from the basin. Something was wrong with the water.

"PPPPPPPFFFF," Brielus spat, almost vomiting "What in Oblivion is wrong with the water?" Brielus wiped the water from his mouth. Restita turned with a puzzled look on her face.

"The what?" Restita responded.

"The water," Bierlus barked "The water tastes like shit!"

"Oh, the water," Restita replied, not even looking back at him "Lorkmir cut our water tank, so we had to use the old well behind the stable"

"Lorkmir?" Brielus grimaced, walking towards his cupboard "That extortionist is still threatening us?" Brielus opened the cupboard and pulled out a fur cuirass and wore it over his white undershirt.

"Threatening?" Restita scoffed, putting the duck egg onto a porcelain plate "He gutted one of our horses early this morning! That's why Snak is outside, trying to clean up the mess!" Just then, Snak opened the door, and waddled in soaked in blood, covered in mud and specs of intestines. Her face was tired, and just wanted to sleep, but she couldn't because she would stain the bed with horse blood and mud.

"That bastard won't leave us alone!" Snak grunted "I'm going to KILL him!" Her tired face lit up with anger and hatred. Brielus had to try and calm her down.

"Easy, Snak," Brielus said slowly, putting his hands on her shoulders "I'll deal with him later. Just relax, calm down" Saying that made Snak gradually become calmer. She walked outside, grabbing a towel from the cupboard.

"I'm going to have a bath," Snak called out "When I get back, breakfast better be finished". With that, she walked into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. Brielus put on his fur leggings and boots and walked to the table, sat down and had breakfast with Restita.

***

After breakfast, Brielus put on his fur gauntlets and headed outside. The sun hadn't risen yet, and mornings were still cold, even in summer. He walked into the stable, looking at the horse that had been gutted. It was covered by an enormous cloth sheet, which was soaked with blood. The ground around the dead horse was faintly stained with blood and so was the wall of the hut. Bit of intestines were still lying around, possibly scaring off any possible customers. The water tank had been slashed horizontally near the bottom. Its water had turned the dirt into mud, and the tank had been rolled off behind the stable. It smelt horrible. Brielus yawned, breathing out steam. He looked left of the stables, where there was a makeshift pen made out of wooden posts and barbed wire. He leapt over the barbed wire fence and slowly jogged to the relocated horses. He saddled a white horse, and slapped it, causing it to jump over the fence and gallop over and past the Imperial City Bridge. He passed the small town of Weye and the Wawnett Inn, seeing Aelin Merowald leaving his house with fishing gear. He waved at Brielus, and Brielus waved back. Brielus continued south-west, where he reached the Gold Road. He travelled down it, leading him to beautiful scenery or green trees, rolling hills and a perfect stone path. No wonder it's called the _gold_ road. After travelling a good 20 minutes, he saw a strange man out the front of Greenmead Cave.

"Hey buddy," the raggedy man rasped, holding out his left hand "Can you lend me some gold?" Brielus signalled his horse to stop, and dismounted it. He walked over to the man, who was grinning by now. The man was wearing a tattered grey shirt, with sack cloth pants. He wasn't wearing any shoes.

"Sorry," Brielus apologised, his hand hovering over his sword "I'm not travelling with anything of worth". At this time, the man was getting closer and angrier. He then pulled a dagger from the back of his belt and held it to Brielus' throat. Brielus had stopped breathing for a moment.

"I didn't actually want your money," The man whispered menacingly, pushing the blade harder against Brielus' throat "I want your blood!"

Brielus grabbed the man's right arm, twisting it around, and elbowing it. The crack of the arm could surely be heard from very far away. The ulna bone had pierced the skin, letting blood dribble out of the wound. The man cried in agony, and tried to run back into the cave. The man reached into his pockets for the key, and was struggling to find it. Brielus walked over to him slowly. The man turned to see Brielus approach him, which made him search for the key faster. Finally, he had found the key. But by the time he found it, Brielus was already behind him. He grabbed the man's collar and threw him into the cave door. The man hit his spine, and fell forward onto the ground. Brielus grabbed the key from his hand and unlocked the door. Brielus then grabbed the man by his collar, lifted him up and threw him into the cave, where rolled down a step slope near the entrance, leaving a trail of dust behind him. Brielus locked the door, and dropped the key. He then saddled his horse, and headed down the road.

***

When Brielus reached the stables at Skingrad, he had realised he had unbridled rage hidden inside him. What he did to that man was not calm, nor normal. He felt sorry for the man, but the man had threatened him. He dismounted his horse and dropped 5 gold pieces into the farmhand's hand.

"3 hours, please" Brielus said, not even looking at him. His eyes were fixated on the Skingrad castle. The castle was of extreme beauty and excellence. The structure was of nothing Brielus had ever seen. He walked towards the gate and knocked on the Great Door. The door opened, revealing the town that Brielus had never been before. He walked inside, and saw a town guard helping a citizen move some food crates. He approached the guard who was taking a drink out of a mug which was set on a bench.

"Hello, sir," Brielus began, the guard now lifting another crate "Could you please direct me to the Fighters' Stronghold, sir?"

"Certainly" The guard puffed, still holding the crate "If you go north, walk up a hill and head west. You'll be there in no time" Then the guard went back to his duties. Brielus followed the guards directions, and soon enough, it lead to the Fighter's Guild. Brielus entered the gigantic stone building, which showed armoured fighters sparring and attacking hay dummies. He was greeted by a muscular Argonian, who was wearing full silver armour, holding a Dwarven warhammer over his shoulder.

"Greetings, friend," The Argonian laughed, panting from his intense training. His Dorsal Ridge was massive, which had scars and tribal tattoos on it "Welcome to the Skingrad Fighter's Guild. If you wish to join, you have to se-"

"No, I don't want to join," Brielus interjected, with a slight angry tone in his voice "I've heard someone here has stolen a horse from a man named Lewis?" The Argonian's face went pale.

"I didn't steal his horse," The Argonian whispered, looking around to see if anyone heard "Lewis stole from me! That swine is in with the Thieves Guild! He tried to steal from me because I am one of the wealthiest people in Skingrad. He tried to take my full bred black horse, which is worth is over twenty thousand gold. You like money?"

"Well, sure, everyone does," Brielus nervously laughed, not knowing what will happen "Why? What do you have in mind?"

"He steals from everyone and I need you to stop him" The Argonian said bluntly. Brielus' heart stopped. The Argonian was asking him to kill someone, which he had never done, or contemplated. The thought of it was taboo, and he would never do it. But he needed the money to pay Lorkmir, his extortionist. Against every moral fibre in his body, he persuaded himself to do it.

"Fine," Brielus whispered, shaking from his decision "I know where he's staying for the time being"

"Excellent!" The Argonian laughed heartily "When the job is done, bring me his silver wristband as proof. Meet me behind the Fighter's Guild, and I will pay you. Call me Ah-Malz" Brielus nodded, and walked away.

He was debating whether or not to do it. He could back out now, but he seemed keen on the gold. The midday sun was bright, shining directly in his eyes. Brielus made his way to the stable and saddled his horse. As he was riding through the peaceful rural countryside, he thought of the pain and misery it would bring on Lewis' family if he had been murdered. But, he needed to stop the pain that Lorkmir was bringing. It was certain now. Lewis must die.


	4. The Kill

The Kill

As Brielus crossed the Imperial City Bridge, he stopped at the Chestnut Handy Stables. He dismounted his horse, and led him to the makeshift pen. He patted its stomach, and strolled to the hut.

"Hello?" Brielus asked, slowly opening the door. There was Snak, lying in bed, but wide awake. She was reading A Dance In Fire v.4. It was her favourite novel and series. She had six chapters, which all stood neatly on a bookshelf next to the bed. She was probably the only person with all books in Cyrodiil, except the seventh. A Dance In Fire v.7 had only 10 copies, and all were sold. She was pretty heart broken when she found out there were no available copies left. She looked up from her book and smiled. It was probably the first time he's ever seen her smile.

"Well?" Snak chirped, now sitting up "Did you find the horse? Did you get the payment?" Brielus wanted to tell the truth about the proposition that Ah-Malz made, but he would surely lose his job if she found out he was going to assassinate somebody.

"Yes, I did," Brielus lied, starting to feel sweaty from the pressure of lying "I'm going to the Imperial City to collect my payment." Brielus was a bad liar, usually slipping up or mixing up his words. But Snak smiled and looked happy for the first time.

"Well, go and collect it," Snak urged, ushering Brielus out the door "We need the money now. Restita has gone to collect some food, so we can prepare for the coming winter. After that, we'll almost be broke!" Brielus left the hut and heard the door shut behind him. He headed to the gate to enter into the Imperial City.

"Greetings, farmer," The gate guard bellowed, with a serious face "Do you wish to gain entrance to the Imperial City or do you just need directions?"

"I wish to gain entrance, sir" Brielus said.

"Very well"

The guard turned and pulled a giant wooden lever, making the noise of cogs turning, and chains yanking. The door started to open, unleashing the noise of a full district. It was because of the Foaming Flask, which had always Shawdowbanish Wine half price on Freedas, which means people from around the City, even Cyrodiil, would come just for the wine. Legend has it that Ernest's great-grandfather was the creator of such an elegant and exotic wine. He makes it in his basement, which no one is allowed to enter. There were people walking around the District, shouting and strangely enough, crying. Brielus made his way through the crowd and to the Elven Garden District Door. There was a guard with his sword drawn and on the lookout for any potential offenders in the crowd

"The wine's very famous, eh?" Brielus shouted over the noisy mass. The guard looked at Brielus with disappointment. Brielus felt offended by the facial gesture, but realised that it wasn't the wine.

"Sir, an Imperial Watchmen has died," The guard frowned. It made Brielus feel bad "Carmalo Truiand was walking home from the Foaming Flask, when he was impaled by a masked stranger. Talos bless is soul"

"That's terrible news," Brielus shouted, feeling a frown creep onto his face "Could I gain entrance to the Elven Garden District?"

"Oh, of course, sir," The guard shouted. He was lost in prayers and thoughts when Brielus asked him. He pulled a lever similar to the one at the Imperial City Gate. The same noises sounded, but couldn't be heard from the racket of the crowd. The door opened slowly, exposing more people crying and screaming, running towards the mass in the Talos Plaza.

"Have a good day" The guard shouted to Brielus.

"You too" Brielus replied, walking to into the Elven Gardens District.

When he was inside, the door closing exterminated the noise of the grieving crowd. It was very peaceful in the Gardens, especially ambience of the District. It was a rich District, and it was very clean and crime-free. Brielus was conceived, born and grew up in the Elven Gardens District. But, at the age of 13, he and his family were evicted by a corrupt landlord, almost like Lorkmir. His name was Claudius Arcadia, but was sent to prison 9 years later for conducting the Black Sacrament. The family lost everything, and was forced to move into an old shack on the Waterfront. He lived there until he was sixteen, when he got a job at the Chestnut Handy Stables. He worked and lived there for a year. He returned to his house on the Waterfront, but there was no one inside. To this day, he still doesn't know what happened to his family, but isn't intent on finding them.

He made his way to the King and Queen Tavern, where he met old-time friend Ley Marillin. He was writing on a parchment, while eating an apple. Ley was always working here, and everytime Brielus came here with his father, Ley would always give him a warm, fresh cookie.

"Ley?" Brielus laughed, recognising him from childhood. Ley looked up, and looked puzzled. Then, a huge grin appeared on his face.

"Brielus?" Ley laughed, walking around his bar table, giving him a hug "How you been? I haven't seen you since the bastard Arcadia forced you out. Where you working?"

"I'm good," Brielus smiled, hugging him back. "I've been working at the stables at the front of the City"

"Chestnut Handy?" Ley questioned "What's that dead horse doing in your stables? It smells something horrible"

"Long story," Brielus laughed, scratching his neck "Do you have someone called Lewis in?"

"Lewis..." Ley mumbled to himself, trying to remember "Oh yes! Lewis! If you go upstairs, he's in the room first door on your left"

"Thanks" Brielus grinned, as he made his way up the staircase. Once upstairs, he unsheathed his blade. He hid it behind his back, and slowly approached Lewis' door. He knocked on it twice, and braced himself.

"LEWIS!" Birelus roared, tightening his grip on the blade "I'VE GOT YOUR HORSE!"

There was no response. Brielus knocked on the door again, but harder.

"LEWIS!"

The door opened. Brielus pushed the door wide open with his foot and looked around. He entered, and slowly walked towards the nightstand. Then, the door swung shut. Brielus turned rapidly, seeing nothing. He walked backwards, his sword in front of him, ready. Then, something jumped up from behind the bed and clobbered Brielus from behind. Brielus fell, hitting his head on the cold, hard floorboards. He sword had slid infront of him, about arms length. He had cut his forehead, but was too dazed to realise. He rolled onto his back and saw Lewis standing on the bed, dagger drawn.

"You think I wouldn't suspect you to listen to Ah-Malz, the bastard!" Lewis screamed, lifting his blade, ready to pounce.

"Is it true that you steal thing? And you're a part of the Thieves' Guild?" Brielus asked, still a bit dazed.

"Yes and yes," Lewis smirked deviously "Did he also tell you I mutilate anyone who gets in my way?" Brielus was now scared, fearing mutilation.

"You're...you're a fucking psychopath!" Brielus breathed, reaching blindly for his blade. Lewis nodded.

"Time for you to DIE!" Lewis bellowed, jumping off the bed and onto Brielus, pinning him. He started to bash Brielus with the hilt of his sword, producing bruises and cuts.

Brielus finally got his hand to the grip of the sword and swung it, causing the pommel to hit Lewis' temple. He fell off Brielus, holding his face in pain. Brielus jumped up, staggering from the blows. He readied himself for a full frontal attack. Lewis rose, with a grin. He sprinted towards Brielus, sword raised. Lewis swung full force, but Brielus deflected it off to the right. He followed up with a kick to the gut, which winded Lewis. He was holding his stomach, gulping down air. Brielus then walked up, grabbed his head and kneed it. The force of the knee to the head was enough to send Lewis backwards, and onto the bed. He then stood up, and lunged at Brielus unexpectedly. Brielus parried to the left of Lewis' vertical swing and swung back. Lewis deflected it, and went for a horizontal swing. Brielus ducked it and sprung up, slicing Lewis horizontally from hip to shoulder.

Lewis spun around, letting out a painful cry. The impact of the slice had sent blood spraying on the walls, floorboards and even Brielus. He landed face-down on the bed, staining the green, velvet blanket with his evil blood. Brielus dropped his sword, and stared at Lewis' dead, lifeless body. He watched Lewis eyes roll to the back of his head and blood overflow from his mouth. He couldn't believe what he had done. He had killed a man. A human being. But, he had never felt so alive.

He hadn't felt such power surge through his body like an electric shock. The adrenaline rush had made him fierce, blood-thirsty. He wouldn't dare say he enjoyed it, but he did. Brielus looked down at his fur cuirass, which was now sprayed with blood. He removed his cuirass, and threw it out the window, into the bushes below. He walked over to Lewis' bloody body and grabbed his arm. He rolled up Lewis' blood-stained sleeve, and found a silver bracelet with the words '_Hammerfell' _carved on it. He yanked it off and dropped his arm. He took his bracelet and his sword to the washing basin and washed the blood of both. He sheathed his sword and put the bracelet in his pocket. Brielus walked towards the door and left with no remorse.

***

Brielus entered the Fighter's Guild, and saw a High Elf training with her bow.

"Excuse me," Brielus started, approaching the Altmer "Can you tell me where Ah-Malz is?" The High Elf was about to fire an arrow, but stopped and put the arrow in her quiver.

"Hello," The High Elf smiled "My name is Parwen. Ah-Malz is out hunting a tribe of goblins. If you need Ah-Malz, just talk to me"

"I think Ah-Malz wanted one of these" Brielus said, placing the bracelet on a crate. He was about to leave when Parwen stopped him".

"WAIT!" Parwen blurted, chasing after him "Ah-Malz told me to give this to the person that brought that bracelet" Parwen then handed him a rolled up parchment, which had a seal on it that said '_CONFIDENTIAL_'. Brielus left the Fighter's Guild.

He tore the seal on the parchment and unravelled it.

'_Greetings. Even though I do not know your name, I think you would become a great business partner. I'm sorry I could not reach you as I have duties to attend to. Your reward will come as soon as I get back. What I do is illegal, and you must not say a word to anyone, or else Lewis' death will be on your head. Now, if you want to help me, you must meet me at the Lucky Old Lady at Bravil tomorrow, at midnight. If you wish not to help me, that is fine. But I highly recommend you to help me, to be truly be shown fame and fortune. _

_Sincerely, Ah-Malz'_


End file.
